Snow Twins
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Lyanna Stark had twins instead of one child Jon and his sister Jasmine. The stories about Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapping and raping her are true but Rhaegar didn't just kidnap Lyanna he took her away from husband Mance Rayder. On the night of the feast between Lannisters and the Starks Benjen and Ned tells Jon and Jasmine everything and tells them that they need to be with Mance.


**Jasmine and Jon loved their family and Ned and their siblings love them. But with the two of them being bastards they feel like such outsiders. Catelyn Stark makes it worse. She never shuts up how the two of them are just some whore's babies that Ned came home with one day. She even makes fun of Jasmine's beautiful long silvery blond hair and how it makes her stick out. Jasmine is a gorgeous young girl who men and gay women of every age fall for immediately. Men, women, and children love her beauty, fighting skills, brains, amazing leadership skills, beautiful singing voice, beautiful heart, fierceness and bravery, amazing dancing skills, her hot body, and her sense of humor and fun. Every time Jasmine makes a new friend or has someone flirting with her Catelyn makes a comment on how Sansa will never make friends or get a lover with Jasmine around. Catelyn makes both her and Jon feel bad but she makes Jasmine feel worse and hates her more. It's because Jasmine feels like such an outsider that her and Theon are so close. In fact he has a huge major crush on her. Out of the Stark children Jasmine feels the closest to Robb. And despite Catelyn's comments about Jasmine Sansa loves Jasmine. Jasmine and Jon depend on each other and love each other with all their hearts with being outsiders and each other's twin. That morning after her, Jon, and Robb did a round of arrows they tried to teach Bran as Ned and Catelyn watched.**

**Jasmine: Go on, father's watching and so is your mother**

**Catelyn has given her and Jon too much disrespect for Jasmine to care if her siblings or father hear her not call their mother her mother. Bran shot the arrow and missed again causing Jon, Robb, Jasmine, and Rickon to laugh.**

**Ned: And which one of you was good at ten? Go on Bran**

**Jasmine: You're thinking to hard Bran, take a deep breath. You can do it.(Put her hands on Bran's shoulder's)**

**Before Bran could shoot an arrow flew into the target. Everyone saw it was Arya and laughed as Bran chased her.**

**Jasmine: Run Arya!(Laughed) **

**She and Jon saw Catelyn sneering at them as they put the arrows away with Robb. Right after they and Bran traveled with Ned to take care of a Night Watch deserter. After that they traveled into the woods where they found baby direwolves.**

**Jon: You want to hold one?(Handed one to Bran)**

**Jasmine picked one up to and held it. They were too cute and she loved animals especially the animal of her house. **

**Bran: Where will they go? Their mother's dead.**

**Ned: Better a quick death, they won't last without their mother.**

**Theon: Right give them here**

**Jasmine: No! Theon please!(Cried)**

**Bran: Please father**

**Ned: I'm sorry Jasmine and Bran**

**Jon: Lord Stark, there are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them.**

**Ned: You'll train them yourselves, you'll feed them yourselves, and when they die you'll bury them yourselves.**

**Theon and Robb picked up the rest including the one Jasmine was holding. Bran felt bad for Jasmine and Jon.**

**Bran: What about you two?**

**Jon: Were not Starks, go on**

**Jasmine and Jon were about to follow when they heard whining and stopped.**

**Robb: What is it?**

**Jasmine picked up a black pup and Jon picked up a white one.**

**Theon: Those are yours Snows(Smiled)**

**In a couple months the Lannisters visited. Of course Catelyn made Jasmine and Jon stay in their room so they kept unseen. And that night when the Starks and Lannisters had dinner together Catelyn made Jasmine and Jon stay outside. Jasmine and Jon took their anger on a training dummy with their swords. **

**Tyrion: I hear your uncles in the Night's Watch**

**Jon: What are you doing back there?**

**Tyrion: Preparing for a night with your family**

**Jasmine: Your Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother **

**Tyrion: My greatest accomplishment, and you two you're Ned Starks bastards aren't you. Did I offend you? Sorry, you two are the bastards though.**

**Jasmine: Lord Eddard Stark is our father**

**Tyrion: And Lady Stark is not your mother making you two bastards. Let me give you some advice bastards. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world won't. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you. **

**Jon: The hell you know about being a bastard?**

**Tyrion: All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes**

**He walked away Jasmine and Jon went back to hitting the dummy. Benjen who heard the whole conversation came into view and spoke.**

**Benjen: Is it dead yet?(Laughed)**

**Jasmine and Jon smiled and turned around **

**Jasmine: Uncle Benjen! **

**They ran into his arms**

**Benjen: Why aren't you two at the feast? **

**Jasmine: Lady Stark thought it would offend the royal family to have bastards at the feast(Said angrily) **

**Benjen: I'm glad you two are not at the feast and you'll be too. Tonight is the time Ned and I tell you two something important. The truth, I am and will always be your uncle. But so will Ned, and the Stark children will always be your cousins.**

**Jasmine and Jon were so confused and a tear went down Jasmine's cheek as Ned walked over.**

**Jasmine: What are you saying? **

**Ned: Your mother is my sister Lyanna Stark, she had you two by rape. Raped and kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen. But your mother married before she was kidnapped and your step-father is still out there hoping you join him. You two will always be family. We will always love you and you're welcome with us anytime you want. But it's time you be with your father and put his torture to rest. Join and live with your father, join and live with Mance Rayder.**

**Jasmine couldn't take it, Ned helped both her and Jon sit down.**

**Benjen: I've been writing to Mance since Ned took you in. He knows what you two looks like thanks too me. He's just waiting to have more then just a description. He agreed it was more safe for you two to go with your uncle after your birth. But he was hoping after you two turned 20 you would come to him. And your name day was three weeks ago, take these letters with you as part of proof that It's really you.**

**Ned: I know you two want to say goodbye to Robb and the other kids and Theon. But It's best that you to leave right away tonight and I tell them bye for you. Don't worry I'll tell them the truth about everything.**

**Benjen: And Jasmine there's something you should know that's going to come with you being part Targaryen. There's a prophecy that says on the day the King Beyond the Wall finally pulls his children into his arms the Princess Beyond the Wall will gain the power of fire and wings. You're more special then you already are my Jasmine.**

**By the time they were done Jasmine was crying and Jon couldn't breath.**

**Benjen: I know I know(Whispered hugging them)**

**He kissed their foreheads**

**Ned: Remember, you don't have my last name but you have my blood.(Hugged them)**

**He kissed their foreheads**

**Ned: Go on, we'll tell everyone everything in the morning. Benjen, I, and everyone else loves you. Always have and always will.**

**As Ned and Benjen went back inside Jasmine and Jon got on a horse and took off. They got to Mance's camp sometime later in the morning after they finally found it. But were seized and pulled off their horse aggressively.**

**Lord of Bones: Who are you two?! What are you doing here?!**

**Jasmine: Wait please! Please! We need to see Mance Rayder! It's important! (Cried)**

**The two of them were yanked up aggressively.**

**Lord of Bones: Oh you'll see him alright so he can kill you!**

**He forced them to walk and pushed them hard onto their knees in Mance's tent.**

**Tormund: What's going on Lord of Bones?(Walked over to Jasmine and Jon)**

**He could not help himself for falling hard for Jasmine and despite how terrified Jasmine was she felt the same about him.**

**Lord of Bones: Found them coming into our camp on a horse. The girl was crying about how It was important for them to see Mance.**

**Jasmine: Please your grace-(Took out her letter)**

**Tormund: Your grace?(Confused and laughed)**

**Tormund: You hear that? You better kneel everytime I fart.**

**Ygritte laughed too**

**Mance: Stand girl and boy(Mance finally saw what they look like and his heart skipped as he got off his bed)**

**Jasmine and Jon stood up as Mance walked over to them. Jon started to take out his letter.**

**Lord of Bones: Hey!**

**Jon: It's just a letter! It's just a letter! Please!**

**Tormund took both her and his letter, looked at them, and then gasped.**

**Tormund: It's them, Mance It's them(Gasped Mance looking at the letters too)**

**Mance: I knew it was the minute I saw them(Smiled)**

**Mance: My beautiful girl and boy, you may leave Lord of Bones(A tear went down his cheek)**

**Lord of Bones left with Ygritte Mance saw the way Jon kept staring at Ygritte. He also noticed the way Tormund and Jasmine kept staring at each other.**

**Mance: The girl likes you son, you like her back. Her name is Ygritte. This chicken eater you thought was king is my best friend Tormund Giantsbane.**

**Emotions hit Jasmine again and she started crying **

**Jasmine: Stark or Rayder were still bastards**

**Mance lifted their chins and forced them to look him in the eyes.**

**Mance: So what, you're my children and I love you. I will and would never dare give you a bastard name. You're and always have been Rayder's. I waited for this day for so long my Jasmine and Jon. You have your mother's eyes Jon and your mothers beauty Jasmine.(Rubbed their cheeks)**

**He hugged them tight finally having a piece of him that he has been missing. Images of the Stark children went through Jasmine and Jon's heads.**

**Mance: I know you miss your cousins, but you'll see them again. They'll visit, we always welcome the Starks. **

**A week later Jasmine and Jon finally felt at home and they fitted right in. But that same week Jasmine's prophecy came true. She started being able to blow and shoot fire out of her mouth and hands and grow dragon wings on her back and fly. At first she couldn't control it but Tormund helped her. Two weeks later Jasmine was dating Tormund and Jon was dating Ygritte. A month ended and Jasmine and Jon received letters saying Ned and Robb were dead, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Benjen were missing, and Sansa was being held in Kings Landing. Mance checked on Jasmine and Jon in their tent. Jon had cried himself to sleep but Jasmine was awake crying hard in her bed. Mance walked over to her bed.**

**Jasmine: Robb is dead, the rest of them are probably dead too(Crying)**

**Mance: Come on honey, get some sleep. I'll be right here the whole time.(Rubbed her cheek) **

**He kissed her forehead then gently ran his fingers through her hair until she cried herself to sleep. In the morning Jasmine and Jon slowly woke up.**

**Mance: Come on, you two need something to drink and eat**

**He and them walked into his tent. After they ate Mance finally spoke.**

**Mance: Here, Benjen told me how good you are with singing and playing. Please play something for us honey I want to hear your beautiful voice. It will make you and Jon feel better.(Handed her a harp)**

**Jasmine smiled then played the harp while singing " Hands of Gold". When she was done everyone clapped and cheered. **

**Mance: Wow, Benjen was right that was beautiful(Rubbed her cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Tormund: Beautiful and talented! Where have you been all my life?!**

**He and Jasmine kissed meanwhile at Winterfell castle Theon woke up tied to some kind of pole. He saw a young man sitting in a chair. Theon was shirtless, shoeless, and very weak.**

**Theon: Wa…. Wa-**

**Ramsey: Wa? Water?**

**Ramsey picked up the cup and dumped the water on the floor.**

**Ramsey: Sorry no water**

**He walked over to him**

**Ramsey: Or were you going to say, what happen? I'd beat you up really good didn't I. My father and I took over Winterfell this morning. I'm Ramsey Bolton, my father is Roose Bolton. We found you but not the two little boys or the two bastards. You told them to run didn't you? Where did they go?**

**Theon: Yes I told Bran and Rickon to run but I didn't tell them where to run. I just told them to run. I haven't seen Jon and Jasmine in over a month now.(Said truthfully)**

**Theon: Jasmine and Jon ran away, I don't know why, where they are, or who they're with(Lied)**

**Ramsey: That's a shame, In order to keep Winterfell I need a Stark queen. Since I can't have Sansa with her being with the Lannisters I need Jasmine. I will find her Greyjoy I will find Jasmine Snow. And if I find her twin brother I will keep him as a torture and rape pet. **

**Theon: Please don't touch them(Begged) **

**Ramsey: I so want to do this**

**Theon: Screamed in pain(Ramsey cut into his right shoulder)**

**Theon: Stop! Stop!(Crying) **

**Ramsey stopped and put a bag over Theon's head**

**Theon: What are you doing? Please!**

**Theon: Screamed in pain(Ramsey stabbed his right thigh)**

**Theon: Please please!(Ramsey walked out locking the cell door)**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: How do we find the Snow girl sir?**

**Roose: I already did, tortured it out of Sir Rodrick Cassell before killing him. Jasmine and Jon Snow are still Stark's because their birth mother is Lyanna Stark. But their father is the Widling King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder. That's where they are and who they're with.(Walked over)**

**Meanwhile Jasmine was doing some target practice **

**Orel: What are you doing Jas?**

**Jasmine: Practicing for Roose and Ramsey Bolton! They took Winterfell and are holding Theon Greyjoy hostage!(Said angrily) **

**Orel: Jon told me, and Mance told me Winterfell would be safer for us then here. He told you what White Walkers are right?**

**Jasmine: Yes, and he also told me we have no way of getting to Winterfell until were on the other side of the wall. Jon and I were lucky the Crows listened to Benjen and let us through. My father is right, we need to make peace and friendship with the Crows if were going to survive. We begin our journey to the wall today. **

**Orel: That's easier said than done my princess**

**Jasmine: Maybe maybe not, my mother was best friends with a man from a small village growing up. Since Jon and I were thirteen we been staying in contact with the man's son. The son is a Crow at Castle Black and is the Lord Commander. His name is Edd Tollett. Some of us will go to the wall others will move to Hardhome until we are allowed past the wall. Mance will take some of them to Hardhome then camp near the wall tonight. We can talk with him the next morning.**

**That day Jasmine and Jon went with Tormund, Ygritte, and Orel. And Mance and Lord of Bones took the Widlings to Hardhome. Orel had to much hate for the Crows and vowed to kill Jasmine and Jon in order to stop the peace between Crows and Widlings. Later that day Jasmine and them prepared to climb the wall.**

**Jon: You ever climbed it before?**

**Ygritte: No, but my Tormund climbed it 100 times.**

**Ygritte: You two scared?**

**Jon: Your not?**

**Ygritte: No**

**Jasmine: And neither am I, remember I use to climb with Bran all the time. **

**Ygritte: Here, put these on(Tossed them something for their feet to help them climb)**

**They sat down as soon as they had them on Tormund walked over to them and pulled them to their feet. Tormund kept his hands on their shoulders.**

**Tormund: Stick your metal in deep and make sure it holds before taking another step. If you fall Jon don't scream, you don't want that to be the last thing Ygritte remembers. **

**He smiled and hit Jon lightly on the back then kissed Jasmine's cheek. Everyone began to climb they were really high by the time someone spoke.**

**Ygritte: Are you staring at my ass?(Laughed)**

**A piece of ice fell**

**Tormund: Look out!**

**The ice hit Jon making him fall but the rope tightened and he held on.**

**Tormund: Just seeing if you can take a hit lad!(Laughed)**

**The ice began to crack making some Widlings fall to their death.**

**Orel: I'm cutting them loose(Talking about Jasmine and Jon)**

**Tormund: No!**

**Jon held on Orel cut the rope and Jasmine fell screaming. Jon grabbed her rope stopping her.**

**Jon: Take my hand!**

**She grabbed it and he pulled her into his arms. He helped her above him so she could climb. Soon Tormund helped her to the top then Jon. Jon laid on his back breathing as Tormund held Jasmine. Tormund kissed her forehead then let go. He kneeled next to Jon and put his hand on Jon's shoulder.**

**Tormund: You alright lad?**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Tormund: Come on lad on your feet(Helped him up)**

**He hugged Jon when they got back down Tormund gave Jon sex advice but also told Jasmine what he was going to do to her when they finally have sex.**

**Tormund: Most men fuck like dogs, no grace no skill just a few thousand thrusts and done. You need to be patient give her time. Your cock shouldn't go near till she's slick like a baby seal. Then you go in slowly, don't jam it in like your spearing a pig.**

**He laughed, winked at Jasmine, and lightly hit Jon on the back. They continued their journey. Ygritte stopped when she saw a windmill not knowing what it is. **

**Ygritte: Is that a palace? **

**Jon: No It's a windmill**

**Ygritte: Windmill? Who built it, some king?**

**Jon: Just the man who use to live here**

**Ygritte: He must have been a great builder**

**Jon: Winterfell has towers three times that size**

**Ygritte: I'm Jon Rayder and I'm from Winterfell my uncle was a fancy lord and I lived in a tower that touched the clouds.(Mocked making Jon laugh)**

**Jon: If your impressed by a windmill you would be swooning when you see the towers in Winterfell.**

**Ygritte: What's swooning? **

**Jon: Fainting**

**Ygritte: What's fainting**

**Jon: When someone see's blood and collapses **

**Ygritte: Why would someone collapse when they see blood?**

**Jon: Well, not all men are like me or my father and not all girls are like you and my sister. I've known girls who collapse when they see blood.**

**Ygritte: I bet you love it when girls swoon Jon Rayder**

**Ygritte: Oh a spider! Save me Jon Rayder! My dress is made with the finest silk.(Fell into his arms and mocked)**

**Jon: I'd like to see you in a silk dress**

**She stood up again**

**Ygritte: Why is that?**

**Jon: So I could tear it off you(Grabbed her shirt pulling her close)**

**Ygritte: You rip my pretty silk dress and I cut out your eyes**

**He laughed they arrived at the wall that night. Edd forced the Crows to let them in and be nice.**

**Edd: Which one of you is Lyanna Starks kids, Jasmine and Jon?**

**Jasmine: That would be us(Walked forward with Jon)**

**Edd hugged them**

**Edd: It's good to finally meet you in person. So where's Mance Rayder?**

**Jon: He'll make camp in the woods tonight and we'll see him in the morning**

**In the morning Jasmine, Jon, the Widlings, and Edd walked into Mance's camp. Mance walked out of his tent.**

**Mance: You must be Edd Tollett, Jasmine and Jon told me about you.(Shook Edd's hand)**

**Edd: Yes, and you're their true father, I'll get supplies for us including dragonglass so you can leave for Hardhome then Winterfell. While at Hardhome I and some Night's Watch men will help you.**

**But then Ramsey and is army charged in killing some Widlings. Mance, Tormund, Jasmine, Jon, and Edd stood weapons ready. Jon pushed Jasmine behind her and Mance pushed Jon and Jasmine behind him.**

**Ramsey: Which one of you is King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder?**

**Mance: That would be me boy, who are you?**

**Ramsey: Ramsey Bolton King of Winterfell and now Warden of the North. Where's your daughter? I have a deal for her that will save her people, for now.**

**Jasmine pushed her way forward**

**Jasmine: What do you want?**

**Ramsey: Wow the stories are true, you're the most beautiful girl in the North. Here's the deal, marry me and become my queen. You do this and I will leave your people alone. They're more then welcome to come meet on the battle field and try to win you back when they're ready. If I lose I'll have no choice to give you and Theon up. Refuse and I'll take you anyways and your brother Jon and kill all the Free Folk right here right now. Their survival is more important than your pride isn't it Jasmine?**

**Jasmine: I'm sorry dad, brother, Tormund, he's right. I have to go with him, get the rest of our people and then come save me.**

**Everyone watched with heavy hearts as Jasmine walked over to Ramsey's horse. He pulled her on and he and his army took off. Later Mance, Tormund, Jon, and Edd arrived at Hardhome and started getting people in the boats right away. **

**Jon: How many do we have?**

**Tormund: I'm not good at counting**

**Jon: Were leaving to many behind **

**Mance: The Free Folk are stubborn, you know how long it took me to ban them together, 20 fuckin years.**

**Edd: And you know them better then I ever will **

**Mance: They're running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around(Put his hand on Edd's back)**

**Not long they saw snow coming from the mountains then they heard screaming. People shut the gates the screaming seized and White Walkers started trying to get through the gates. People ran for the boats.**

**Jon: If they get through everyone dies!(Grabbed Edd's arm)**

**Jon, Tormund, Edd, and Mance ran over to the gate**

**Edd: The dragonglass!(Grabbed Jon's arm)**

**Orel: Your with me then**

**Jon: Go!(Pushed Edd lightly)**

**Edd and Orel man ran off. There was something about Orel that Jon didn't trust anymore. **

**Jon: I have to go with them!**

**Mance: Okay go! Please be careful!(Grabbed Jon's arm)**

**He took off after them, when he found them Orel was trying to kill Edd. Orel knocked Edd on his back. Before Orel could bring his sword down Jon tackled him to the ground and they fought.**

**Jon: You fuckin traitor! What the hell you doing?!**

**Orel: The Crows we'll never be part of us! And I will never bow to you or your bastard sister ever again!**

**Jon cried in pain as he cut him in the stomach. Jon fell on his knees coughing up blood. Edd stabbed Orel through the neck killing him. Mance ran over and helped Jon to his feet. After Jon saw it was just his dad he relaxed.**

**Mance: Son we have to leave now!**

**Jon: The dragonglass-**

**Edd: Fuck the glass Jon! We have to go now!**

**White Walkers fell off the mountains for a moment they were still then they stood up.**

**Edd: Oh fuck!**

**The three of them ran, caught up with Tormund and quickly got in a boat and rolled away. The Night King brought the dead people back to life. A tear went down Jon's face as he saw one of the new White Walkers was Ygritte. That night at Winterfell castle Jasmine married Ramsey and he raped her. Theon comforted her that night as she cried on her bed. A week later Ramsey had Rickon. Two weeks later Ramsey saw 2000 Widlings in the field ready for battle.**

**Ramsey: Get the soldiers ready, I need to speak to my wife then we get ready for battle.**

**Ramsey went into Jasmine's room holding a bow and arrow making her stand up.**

**Ramsey: Looks like your Free Folk are here ready to try to win you back. Seeing how I can't have you running out to get to them or join them in the fight.**

**Jasmine screamed in pain as Ramsey shot an arrow into her left leg making her cry as she falls on the floor. Ramsey and his army went into the field. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey cut his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your cousin. The sooner you get to him the sooner you get to see him. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon quickly jumped on his horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Tormund: Don't(Whispered)**

**Jon took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, Mance, and their Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Jon onto the ground. He screamed in pain as the man stabbed him in the right thigh. Jon grabbed a shield blocking the man's other blows. The man knocked the shield out of Jon's hands But before the man could do anything else Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet as Mance ran over.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Mance, and all of their men. Tormund and Jon ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Jon ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Jon! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund looked behind him and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Jon with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. Despite Jasmine being in major pain she used her dragon powers to enter the minds of three big dragons. Soon those three big dragons flew over burning anyone who was on Ramsey's side. Tormund, Jon, and Mance crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, and Mance took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, and Mance ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it. Jon quickly tossed Mance his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed right after. Theon who was back in his cell, tied to the post, bag over his head, shirtless and shoeless, and extremely weak again. He heard someone walk in. The bag was pulled off of his head. **

**Theon: Jon(Said weakly and relivly)**

**Jon: Shh, your safe now, your safe, Ramsey and his army is dead.**

**Jon untied and caught a weak Theon causing him to cry in pain when Jon touched the three wipe marks on Theon's back.**

**Jon: Which room is Jasmine in? **

**Theon: I think her and your old room(Said weakly)**

**Theon groaned in pain as Jon helped him walk.**

**Jon: Tormund, take him to the nearest bedroom. He needs lots of healing and rest. Plus food and water. My father and I will look for Jas.**

**Jon and Mance walked away as Tormund helped Theon walk to the nearest bedroom. Jon and Mance found Jasmine on the floor crying and saw the arrow in her leg.**

**Jasmine: Oh my god father, Jon, It hurts! Please It hurts!(Crying)**

**Mance:You're okay now honey, everything is okay(Picked her up and put her on her bed)**

**Jasmine cried in pain as Jon pulled the arrow out.**

**Jon: I'll get food, water, medicine, and gaze for you and Theon. **

**Mance took care of Jasmine while Tormund took care of Theon. Theon finally spoke as Tormund put medicine and gaze on Theon's back.**

**Theon: Who are you?(Asked weakly)**

**Tormund: My name's Tormund. I'm with Jon, Jasmine, and their father. I'm Mance and Jon's best friend and Jasmine's boyfriend. And you must be Theon Greyjoy, don't worry boy you're going to be okay.**

**A week later Jasmine and Theon recovered. The Widlings moved into tents in the fields around the Winterfell castle. Theon continued to live in the castle and Mance and Tormund moved inside the castle with Jasmine and Jon. Jasmine and Tormund married and were made and voted Queen and King of Winterfell. It was time to deal with the White Walker threat. And Jasmine needed to let her people know about some letters she received.**

**Jasmine: This message was sent to me by Edd Tollett, he is a brother of the Castle Black. He is my best friend and one of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He said another Castle Black brother named Samwell Tarly has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. I and Jon received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to us by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She happens to be mine and Jon's aunt by birth. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back. Tyrion has invited Jon and I to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And were going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and like me she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. I have chosen Theon Greyjoy as mine and Tormund's advisor. Theon, Jon, and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone. While I'm gone you have the king and you have my father.**

**Later Jasmine, Jon, and Theon arrived at Dragonstone and were surrounded by Dothraki men. Jasmine and Jon spotted Tyrion and smiled as they walked over to him.**

**Tyrion: The bastards of Winterfell**

**Jon: Dwarf of Castly Rock**

**They smiled Tyrion shook their hands.**

**Tyrion: I'm Tyrion Lannister(Said to Theon)**

**They shook hands**

**Theon: Theon Greyjoy**

**Tyrion: Missandi is the queen's most trusted advisor **

**Missandi: Welcome to Dragonstone, if you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons.**

**Jasmine: Of course**

**Everyone handed their weapons **

**Missandi: Please this way**

**Jasmine, Jon, and Theon followed her and Tyrion **

**Jasmine: I hear you and Sansa were forced into marriage. Thankfully I also hear she has escaped King's Landing.**

**Tyrion: Yes she has, thank goodness **

**Jasmine: Everyone thinks I'm a fool for coming here**

**Tyrion: Of course they do, if I was your hand I would have advised against it. I hear you and Jon's father is the King Beyond the Wall. I also hear you married a Widling.**

**He looked at Jon**

**Tyrion: You know Stark men don't fair well when they travel South**

**Jon: True, but I'm not only a Stark. I'm a Rayder and apparently Targaryen. **

**A big dragon flew above making Theon and Jon get down. Tyrion gently pulled Jon to his feet. **

**Tyrion: I'd say you get use to them, but you never really do. Come their mother and your aunt is waiting for you. **

**Jasmine, Jon, and Theon entered the castle then walked into the throne room spotting Danerys on her throne.**

**Missandi: You stand in the presence of Danerys of house Targaryn rightful heir to the iron throat. Queen of the Andals and the First Men. Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. The Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.**

**Theon: This is Jasmine Snow, and as you already know she also your niece and the Widling king's daughter. She's Queen of the North.**

**Danerys: Thank you for traveling so far my lady. I hope the seas weren't too rough?**

**Jasmine: The winds were kind your grace**

**Theon: Apologies your grace, Jasmine Snow is Queen of the North she's not a lady.**

**Danerys: Forgive me-**

**Tyrion: Your grace this is Theon Greyjoy**

**Danerys: Forgive me Theon, I never did receive a formal education. I believe the last ruler of the North was Tarwin Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryn. In exchange for his life and the lives of the North Tarwin Stark pledged to House Targaryn. Or do I have my facts wrong?**

**Theon: I wasn't there your grace**

**Danerys: No of course not, but still an oath is an oath. And the oath was forever. So I assume my lady you're here to bend the knee.**

**Jasmine: I am not**

**Danerys: That is unfortunate, you traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryn. **

**Jasmine: Break faith? Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the seven kingdoms. I and my brother here are only related to you because your brother raped and kidnapped our mother Lyanna Stark-**

**Danerys: My father and brother were evil men. On behalf of House Targaryn I ask your forgiveness for the crimes they committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter and a sister for her father's and brother's crimes. Our two houses were allies for centauries. And those were the best centauries the Seven Kingdoms ever known. Centauries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryn on the Iron Throne and a Stark as ruler of the North. I am the last Targaryn Jasmine Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Queen of the North. Together we will save the country from the people who would destroy it. **

**Jasmine: Your right, you're not guilty of your father's and brother's crimes. And I'm not held by my ancestor's pledge.**

**Danerys: Then why are you here?**

**Jasmine: I need your help and you need mine**

**Danerys: Did you see three dragons when you arrived?**

**Jasmine: I did, but that doesn't scare me. I have my own dragon power. **

**Danerys: Did you see the Dorthaki? All who have sworn to kill for me.**

**Jasmine: There hard to miss**

**Danerys: And I need your help?**

**Jasmine: You haven't stormed Kings Landing, why not? The only reason I can see is that you don't want to kill a thousand of innocent people. So that means you're better than Cersi.**

**Danerys: Still that doesn't explain why I need your help**

**Jon: Because right now you, I, Jasmine, Cersi, and everyone are children playing a game and screaming that the rules aren't fair.**

**Danerys: You told me you liked this man and women.**

**Tyrion: I do**

**Danerys: In the time they have met me they have refused to call me queen. They have refused to bow and now they are calling me a child.**

**Tyrion: He's calling all of us children, figure of speech.**

**Jasmine: Your grace everyone you know will die before winters over if we don't defeat the enemy of the North.**

**Danerys: As far as I can see you and your brother are the only Northern enemies. **

**Jasmine: We are not your enemies, the dead are the enemy.**

**Danerys: The dead, is that another figure of speech?**

**Jasmine: The army of the dead is on the march**

**Tyrion: The army of the dead?**

**Jon: You don't know us well my lord. But do you think we're liars or a mad people?**

**Tyrion: No I don't think you are either of those things**

**Jon: The army of the dead is real, the White Walkers are real. The Night King is real. I have seen them. If they get pass the wall and were fighting amongst ourselves were finished.**

**Danerys: I was born in Dragonstone, not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your uncle's best friend was he not? I wonder if your uncle knew that his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me I don't remember all their names. I have been sold, chained, betrayed, raped, and defiled. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will.(walked over to Jasmine and Jon)**

**Jasmine: You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King.**

**Theon: You don't believe them and I don't blame you. But if destiny have brought Danerys Targaryn back to our shores it also made Jasmine Snow Queen of the North. You're the first to bring Dothraki to Westros and Lily and Jon are the first Widlings to make peace with the Night's Watch. Those things that you don't believe Jon faced them. Jasmine let herself be taken prisoner and forced into marriage in order to protect her people. They risked their lives for their people. If we don't put aside our differences and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter who's skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.**

**Tyrion: If it doesn't matter then you might as well kneel. Swear allegiance to Queen Danerys. Help her to defeat my sister and together our armies we'll protect the North.**

**Jasmine: There's no time for that! There's no time for any of this! While we stand here debating-**

**Tyrion: It takes no time to bend the knee, pledge your swords to her cause. **

**Jon: And why would we do that! We mean no offense your grace! But we don't know you. As far as we can tell your claim to the throne rest entirely on your father's name! And our uncle fought to overthrow the Mad King! **

**Jasmine: The Lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them. And I will continue to do so as well as I can. **

**Danerys: That's fair, It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself Queen of the North you are an open rebellion. You must be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.**

**Jasmine: Am I and Jon your prisoners? **

**Danerys: Not yet**

**Jasmine, Jon, and Theon left the room. Meanwhile The Hound who rescued Arya from King's Landing and Petyr Baelish who rescued Sansa from King's Landing finally arrived at Winterfell. Luckily the guards recognized the girls. They even recognized Petyr.**

**A soldier: Wait in the Courtyard, I'll get the king. I'm afraid Queen Jasmine and Jon Snow is not here at the moment. **

**The soldier ran into the great hall where Tormund and Mance were.**

**The soldier: My kings Jasmine and Jon's girl cousins are alive. They just arrived in the yard.**

**Tormund and Mance followed the soldier over to Arya and Sansa.**

**Tormund: You must be Arya and Sansa Stark, I'm Tormund Giantsbane Jasmine's husband.(Shook their hands)**

**Sansa: Nice to meet you, and where's Mance Rayder Jasmine and Jon's father?**

**Mance: That would be me(Shook their hands)**

**Petyr: Petyr Baelish, friend of the family(Shook their hands)**

**The Hound: Sander Clegene, also known as the Hound(Shook their hands)**

**Arya: Is Bran and Rickon here?**

**Tormund: No one knows where Bran is, but Rickon was killed a couple of weeks ago. I'm so sorry, come on let's get you four something to eat.**

**By the next day after a lot more talking Danerys finally trusted Jasmine and Jon and they trusted her. Danerys even accepted Jasmine as Queen of the North. Danerys waited on the beach by the row boats for them. Jasmine and Jon walked over to her.**

**Jasmine: Well if I don't return at least you won't have to deal with the Queen of the North anymore.**

**Danerys: I grown use to her and her brother**

**Jon: I wish you good fortune in the wars to come your grace**

**They left with Theon, Jorah Mormont, and Gendry. They arrived back at Winterfell to talk to Tormund and Mance. The minute they walked into the yard they saw Sansa and Arya. Sansa hugged Jasmine as Arya jumped into Jon's arms. Then Arya jumped into Jasmine's arms as Sansa jumped into Jon's. They all went into the dining hall to eat and see Tormund and Mance.**

**Mance: Isn't it your job to talk them out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Theon: I been failing at that job since they were born**

**Tormund: How many queens are there now besides you?**

**Jasmine: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Jasmine and Gendry laughed**

**Jon: Both**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon)**

**Jon nodded yes. Jon, Tormund, the Hound, Jorah, and Gendry began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi. Tormund walked over to the Hound.**

**Tormund: So you're the one they call the dog huh?**

**The Hound: Fuck off**

**Tormund: They told me you were mean. Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?**

**The Hound: I didn't trip I was pushed**

**Tormund: And ever since you been mean**

**The Hound: Will you fuck off!**

**Tormund: I don't think you are truly mean, you have sad eyes.**

**The Hound: You want to suck my dick is that it?**

**Tormund: Dick?(Asked confused) **

**The Hound: Cock!**

**Tormund: Ah dick, I like it**

**The Hound: I bet you do**

**Tormund: Nope It's pussy only for me, I have a beauty joining us later. Silver hair, blue eyes, the most beautiful women I ever seen. So beautiful. I want to make babies with her. Fighters that concur the world.**

**The Hound: How did a mad fucker like you live this long?**

**Tormund: I'm good at killing people**

**Tormund went up front with Jon but then stopped when he heard something. He and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Jon: Where's the rest of them?**

**Tormund: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Jon: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but The Hound quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind him. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Tormund bumped into Jon but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Jasmine, Danerys, and Danery's dragons. Everyone got on except Jon. The Night King hit the one dragon that Jasmine was riding making Jasmine fall off and land on the ice as the dragon went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. **

**Jon: Jas!(Yelled worriedly as she stood up)**

**Jon saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Jon: Go! Go now! Leave!(Ran over to Jasmine)**

**Jon and Jasmine screamed as White Walkers pushed them into the water.**

**Tormund: Jasmine! Jon!(Yelled worriedly) **

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Jorah fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Jasmine and Jon crawled onto the ice and breathed. They got up and started walking. The White Walkers saw them. But before the White Walkers could charge at them a man on a horse rode through them swinging a chain of fire killing some of them. The man rode over to Jasmine and Jon, got off, and walked over to them removing his hood.**

**Jasmine and Jon: Uncle Benjen!? How!?(Gasped as Benjen helped them walk over to the horse)**

**Benjen helped them on the horse**

**Benjen: Get to Winterfell**

**Jasmine: Come with us**

**Benjen: Go(Made the horse take off)**

**Meanwhile in the Winterfell courtyard Arya and Sansa held each other as they cried. Tormund told them and Mance what happened. Sansa and Arya finally got Jasmine and Jon back and now they lost them again. Mance has already lost Jasmine twice and lost Jon once. Now he lost them again.**

**Jorah: Your grace It's time to go**

**Danerys: Just a few more minutes **

**But soon horns were going off and the soldiers were going nuts. **

**A soldier: Jasmine! Jon! My kings it's Jasmine and Jon!(Ran up to Tormund and Mance)**

**The gates opened and two soldiers carried in unconscious, frozen, but alive Jasmine and Jon.**

**Mance: Get them to their room now!**

**Mance and Tormund followed the soldiers into Jasmine and Jon's room. Danerys walked in as they were laid in their beds. Danerys removed Jasmine's clothes then covered her and Mance did the same with Jon. Another soldier walked in.**

**The soldier: You should wait to tell them until they're feeling better. They need to rest and heal. But a letter came for Jasmine and Jon from Edd Tollett. Bran Stark is alive and at Castle Black.**

**Two days later Jon slowly opened his eyes and saw Mance sitting on his bed holding Jon's hand. **

**Jon: Dad(Breathed)**

**Jon: Jas!(Panicked and tried to sit up)**

**Mance: No son, shh It's okay. You're both okay, your sister is in her bed.(Gently pushed him back down as Jon looked at Jasmine)**

**Jon: Tormund and everyone, are they safe?(Asked weakly)**

**Mance: Everyone you went with is safe and alive**

**Jasmine: Gasped(Woke up)**

**Mance: Get some sleep(Rubbed Jon's left cheek)**

**He kissed Jon's forehead then went over to Jasmine's bed.**

**Mance: Your okay honey, your okay. You both are, Jon is in his bed. And everyone you went with is safe and alive. You both need sleep okay, get some sleep.(Grabbed her hand)**

**He kissed her forehead and left the room.**

**Tormund: How are they?**

**Mance: Cold, weak, but okay and resting**

**A week later Jasmine and Jon were all better and in the yard getting ready to leave with Theon, Jorah, the Hound, Tyrion, and Missandi. **

**A soldier: My queen, Jon this letter came for you from Edd Tollett last week. Bran Stark is alive and at Castle Black. Don't worry we already told Sansa and Arya.**

**Jasmine: Send five soldiers to Castle Black and bring Bran here. We'll see him when we get back.**

**The soldier: Yes my queen**

**As he walked away Tormund walked up to them. They and Tormund smiled at each other.**

**Jasmine: Don't knock it down while were gone(Laughed)**

**Tormund: I'll do my best(Laughed)**

**Tormund hugged Jon**

**Tormund: Good luck(Hugged Jasmine)**

**They kissed later Jasmine, Jon, Theon, Jorah, the Hound, Tyrion, and Missandi arrived in King's Landing. **

**Jasmine: Why did they built it?**

**Jorah: The dragons didn't know what was there's and what wasn't. Lamb, livestock, children.**

**Tyrion: I imagine it was a sad joke in the end. An entire arena filled with creatures no smaller then dogs. **

**Bronn walked over with Kings Landings soldiers **

**Bronn: Welcome my lords and my lady, I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting**

**The soldiers parted and the Dothraki men walked forward. Everyone else walked forward. Tyrion walked up to Podrick.**

**Tyrion: What a pleasant surprise in an unpleasant situation **

**Podrick: It's good to see you again my lord**

**Tyrion: Supporting the enemy no doubt**

**Podrick: Can't blame you**

**Tyrion: Cersi certainly will**

**Podrick: I'm glad your alive**

**Bronn: Come on you can suck his magic cock later**

**They followed everyone else and walked up to Bronn**

**Tyrion: Hero's of Blackwater Bay, strange reunion. **

**Podrick: It is my lord**

**Tyrion: I don't think I'm anyone's lord any more Pod. Save the titles for Sir Bronn of the Blackwater.**

**Bronn: I'm sure your new queen will be happy to restore yours once she's on the Iron Throne. **

**Tyrion: You been thinking about our new queen? Did you ever think about switching sides? Remember my offer, whatever there paying I'll double it.**

**Bronn: Don't you worry about me I'll be just fine. Looking after myself.**

**Tyrion: Arranging this meeting you put yourself at risk**

**Bronn: I put yourself at risk important difference. It's your head she wants and is offering a bag of gold for not mine. Now thanks to me she's got three traitors heads coming right at her door.**

**There was a pause**

**Tyrion: It's good to see you again **

**Bronn: Yeah you too**

**Everyone walked into the pit not long Cersi, Jamie, and their soldiers arrived. Cersi stared at Tyrion angrily as both sides took their seats. **

**Cersi: Where is she?**

**Tyrion: She'll be here soon**

**Cersi: She didn't travel with you?**

**Tyrion: No**

**Everyone stood as Danerys arrived on her dragon then sat back down when Danerys got off, walked over, and took a seat.**

**Cersi: We been waiting for sometime**

**Danerys: My apologies **

**Tyrion stood up**

**Tyrion: We are a group of people who don't like each other. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted is the same thing there would be no need for this gathering.**

**Cersi: So we should just settle our differences here and live together and live in harmony forever?**

**Tyrion: You know that will never happen**

**Cersi: Then why are we here?**

**Jasmine and Jon stood up**

**Jasmine: This isn't about living in harmony, It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, an army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battle field. **

**Jon: Lord Tyrion tells us you have more than a million people in this city.**

**Jasmine: There are about to become more than a million people added to the army of the dead.**

**Cersi: I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement **

**Jasmine: This is serious, my brother and I wouldn't be here if it weren't.**

**Cersi: I don't think your serious at all I think it's another bad joke like you two. I mean are you two a Stark, a Targaryen, or a Rayder?(Laughed) **

**Cersi: If my brother Jamie is correct you're asking me for a truce.**

**Danerys: Yes, that's all**

**Cersi: That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Until you march on my capital with twice the men.**

**Danerys: Your capital will be safe, until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.**

**Tyrion: There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you.**

**The Hound carried a box up, set it down, unchained it, opened it, and then kicked it over. A dead man ran at Cersi as the Hound grabbed the chain and pulled it away from her and onto the ground. The Hound chopped the man in half then chopped off his arm. Jasmine grabbed the chopped off arm as Theon lite a torch on fire.**

**Jasmine: We can destroy them by burning them**

**She lite the arm on fire then dropped the arm. Jon took out dragonglass.**

**Jon: And we can destroy them with dragonglass. If we don't win this fight that is the fate of every person in the world.**

**Jon grabbed the dead man and stabbed him in the heart killing him. He dropped him onto the ground.**

**Jon: There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is here. **

**Danerys: I didn't believe it either until I saw them. I saw them all.**

**Jamie: How many?**

**Danerys: Hundred thousand at least**

**Euron Greyjoy stood up**

**Euron: Can they swim?**

**Jasmine: No**

**Euron: Good, I'm taking the Iron fleet back to the Iron Islands.**

**Cersi: What are you talking about?**

**Euron: I been around the world I seen everything. Things you couldn't imagine. And this is the only thing I've seen that it terrifies me. **

**He walked over to Danerys**

**Euron: I'm going back to my island and you should too. When winters over we'll be the only ones left alive. **

**Euron left**

**Cersi: He's right to be afraid and a coward to run. If those things come for us they'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will be for nothing. Everything we lost will be for nothing. We will have a truce and help you until the Northern threat is gone.**

**The meeting ended and Danerys, Jasmine, Jon, Tyrion, and everyone left on Danerys ship. When everyone got back to Winterfell Bran was waiting in a wheelchair. Jasmine and Jon hugged him. Edd and all of Castle Black were there too.**

**Jasmine: Edd! What are you guys doing here? What happened?!(Ran into his arms)**

**Edd: The Night King and his army came to Castle Black after your soldiers showed up. The Night King was riding a dragon which burnt down the wall. Most of us and your cousin were lucky to make it to Winterfell alive. **

**Meera: I'm Meera Reed, I been protecting Bran and I'm the one who brought him to Castle Black.**

**It was love at first sight for Jon and Meera**

**Bran: Her and her brother Jojen, but he died**

**Jon: Your father was Howland Reed. I heard stories about him. Our uncle was friends with him.**

**Meera: I heard that too, It's nice to finally meet you and your cousins.**

**Jasmine: In the meantime bring all the Free Folk inside the walls. They're safer in here then out there. **

**A soldier: Yes my queen**

**Jasmine took Bran to his old room then sat on his bed.**

**Bran: I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you since you and Jon left us that night. **

**Jasmine: What do you mean? How do you know what happened? **

**Bran: I have visions, I saw everything while you were Ramsey's captive. But you looked so beautiful during the wedding. Especially your and Tormund's wedding.**

**Jasmine: Okay Bran I'm happy to finally see you again. But that's really creepy so I'm going to go see my husband.**

**She walked out that night in her and Jon's room Jon was looking at letters of suggestions of what to do about the White Walkers. **

**Alliser Thorne: Lord Snow, your sister needs you now. She's in the crypt room.**

**Jon followed him down into the crypt room. He saw Jasmine's body which had stab wounds in her chest and stomach. He also saw two signs one that said " Filthy Widling bastards" the one under it said " Traitor's spawns". Jon turned around and gasped in pain as Thorne stabbed him in the stomach. **

**Thorne: You filthy Widlings! You reined the North! If you think I'm going to listen to Widlings or let them be in charge of Winterfell you are mistaken! You and your filthy sister will rot in the crypts. And your couson Sansa a true Stark will take over! What happened to Castle Black is you and your bastard sister's fault!**

**After the filth stab Edd and Theon ran into the room.**

**Theon: Hey!(Jon fell dead on his back next to Jasmine)**

**Thorne: You fuckin traitor! You let the Widlings in Castle Black and into the North!(Said to Edd as Theon ran to get help)**

**Edd: The only traitor is the one who put his knife into his Queen's heart and Lord Snow's heart.**

**Thorne: For 1000 years Castle Black and the North has held against the Widlings.(Tormund and Theon ran in with five soldiers)**

**Tormund: Until you**

**Two soldiers seized Thorne making him drop his knife.**

**Tormund: Put him in the dungeons where he belongs**

**The soldiers dragged Thorne away and soldiers picked Jasmine and Jon up, brought them to their room, and laid them on Jon's bed. Crying Edd closed their eyes then rubbed their cheeks. **

**Edd: Thorne will pay for this(Crying)**

**Theon: I say we let Night and Ghost rip him apart(Talking about Jasmine and Jon's wolves)**

**Tormund: No he'll hang, get a nose ready in the yard. He'll hang in the morning.**

**A soldier: Yes my king(Left)**

**Edd: Yes, Jasmine and Jon were my best friends. And that fucker butured them. Now we return the favor.**

**Tormund: Torture Thorne, but not enough to kill him.**

**A soldier: Yes my king(Left)**

**Tormund: I'll inform Mance and we'll have our people get wood for a fire. The bodies will burn(A tear went down his cheek)**

**He, and Edd left leaving Theon alone with the bodies. A red women tried to bring Jasmine and Jon back to life. At first it looked like it didn't work. Until in the morning everyone stood eyes wide as Theon helped a completely healed Jasmine and Jon down the steps. They slowly walked through the crowd until they were in front of Tormund.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of goddess and god, the women and man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Jasmine: And I'm not a goddess(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker Jon and your breasts Jas. What kind of god and goddess would have a pecker and breasts that small?(Joked)**

**Jasmine, Jon, and Tormund laughed he pulled them into a tight hug. He kissed their foreheads. Jasmine and Jon spotted Edd. Tormund let go and Jasmine and Jon made their way to Edd and Edd pulled them into a tight hug. When he let go he kept a hand on both of their shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Jasmine: I think so**

**Jon: Hold on burning our bodies for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you two in there?**

**The three of them laughed, Jasmine and Jon spotted Mance and ran into his arms. He held them close as they cried and kissed their foreheads.**

**Mance: I thought I lost you two again(Wiped their tears)**

**Jon: Where's Thorne? I'm going to kill him(Said angrily)**

**Tormund: You'll be able to(Walked over to them) **

**Jasmine and Tormund kissed. Throne was hung that morning.**

**Edd: We should burn the body**

**Jasmine: I will**

**She blew fire from her mouth onto Thorne's body.**

**A soldier: My queen! My queen! White Walkers are in the field!**

**Jasmine: I know exactly what to do. Get the dragonglass weapons! Bran you enter the mind of the White Walker dragon! Keep it above the yard and everyone will throw the dragonglass into it! I will go to the top of the gate and burn the White Walkers with my powers! Go now!**

**The plan worked, before the White Walkers could even get to the gate Jasmine set them and the Night King on fire killing them all for good. Bran was not able to enter the dragons mind but Jasmine was. All the soldiers sent dragonglass into the dragon killing it. Five months later Meera and Jon married. Benjen came to the wedding and moved into the Winterfell castle. Jasmine and Tormund gave birth to a beautiful girl they named Ella. Three months later Meera and Jon gave birth to a son and named him Ned after Jon's uncle. **


End file.
